


情人看剑

by naou233



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 13:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21476938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naou233/pseuds/naou233
Relationships: 白敬亭/井柏然
Kudos: 5





	情人看剑

情人看剑

井柏然罪大恶极。这是白敬亭梦醒后的第一个念头。

这个念头绝非第一次出现，以至于白敬亭头脑中关于如何处置“罪人”的手段，都已经一一付诸实践。如同这天早些时候，白敬亭来到井柏然家中，为他开门的邀请者却在见到他后露出了一张讶异的脸，仿佛他的到访是多么出人意料，他看着井柏然蹙起的眉毛以及因为惊讶而睁大的左眼睑上愈发明显的泪痣便气不打一处来，一关上门就扣住了对方的肩膀将人推至墙根，对着眼前微张的嘴唇啃咬起来。

当时，井柏然推搡着他的双手隔在两人胸前，所使出的力气就像是这就真的是一场难以预测的侵犯，而井柏然则正在负隅顽抗。这令白敬亭更为火冒三丈，天晓得将邀请函三番五次送入自己手中的人是谁——假若此刻白敬亭还留存余裕，他万分乐意详细展开辩证讨论地来回答这个问题，甚至立刻能从手机里翻出记录作为物证呈堂——自然就是眼下在自己面前扮演纯良的这一位。

直到白敬亭掌握住井柏然的手腕，在喘息中品尝口中来自于对方冒着血下嘴唇的铁锈味，终于来得及听到井柏然切合于逻辑的话语，井柏然说“你踩到我的脚了”，说着从白敬亭下意识抬起的前脚掌下抽出自己的脚，脚后跟点在白敬亭球鞋上，并翘了翘下巴示意白敬亭去看自己同样洇出血来的小脚趾。

要说白敬亭丝毫没有悔过之意绝对是假的，要不然，井柏然的两条手臂怎么会有机会从他的禁锢中脱逃，从而来到白敬亭颈后连成一个环，将他无知无觉地圈入怀抱中。井柏然抵着他后颈将他推得更近，因此白敬亭的罪恶感被对方打在自己脸上的鼻息抵消，当然，更多的部分则是由于井柏然本身就罪大恶极。由是，白敬亭决定，此次对“罪人”的惩罚从玄关开始。

至于井柏然罪大恶极的原因，似乎需要从他们之间的关系说起。白敬亭曾经试图去厘清他们之间“关系”的定义，他向自己提出过几个选项：同事、朋友、床伴、炮友，或者说是按摩棒和飞机杯的组合套装，无论选择哪一项都教他啼笑皆非。他也曾经向井柏然询问过到底该如何界定，他的问题很简单，他问井柏然：你只想和我上床吗？

井柏然是如何回答他的？白敬亭怀疑那个场景自己此生都无法忘怀。

那时，井柏然坐在床边的懒人沙发里抽烟，他刚洗好澡出来，只穿了件深青色的丝绸浴袍，甚至连腰带都没有系上，沁着水珠的胸脯上吻痕依稀可见，整个人就像他手上那支烟一样冒着热气。要不是白敬亭的心中尚且徘徊着其他顾虑，他一定会嘲笑井柏然洗的这个澡有多么多此一举；虽说回到最开始，说不定也是因为见到宛如可口餐点一般的井柏然，凭借着想要就地办了对方的冲动，白敬亭才会问出那样愚蠢的问题。

白敬亭盘腿坐在被褥里，他浑身发着汗，鼓胀的阴茎就抵在一条腿的跟腱。他看着井柏然把烟熄灭在沙发边不知从哪儿冒出来的烟灰缸里，井柏然倾身的动作使得浴袍下滑，露出半边肩膀，即使重新调回原来的坐姿，衣领的主人似乎也无心整理。井柏然的视线与他相撞，于是对他扯了个略显无奈的笑容，井柏然说：“不行，我来不动了。”

白敬亭当即嗤笑了一声，头脑一热便将郁结于心的疑问抛出，他问：“你只想和我上床吗？”不可否认，在此之前白敬亭的确幻想过井柏然会作出契合他心意的回答，他逸想井柏然说出一个否定的答案，他希冀他们之间能有进一步的发展，他企望他们再也不用止步于同事、朋友、床伴、炮友以及见鬼的组合套装。此前，白敬亭需要井柏然的橄榄枝，于是他的确获得了井柏然的橄榄枝，他将其衔于口中振翅欢呼，他把自己一次又一次地楔进井柏然的身体，妄图触碰到对方虚无缥缈的灵魂；现在，他需要井柏然在他们的橄榄枝上镶一朵玫瑰，他需要井柏然的垂青和首肯，他需要井柏然告诉他：我和你一样。

他的目光牢牢锁在井柏然的脸上，井柏然眯着眼像是在思考，发丝上垂落的水珠接二连三划过眼前无表情的面颊。等待的时间或许只能以秒计数，却让他感到前所未有的漫长，就连他的阴茎也绵软下去，最终萎缩着和他一同迎接到井柏然的答案。

井柏然忽地睁开眼，眼神缱绻而浓烈，白敬亭能断定这是一次勾引，因此他闭上了眼不愿再看，他领悟了答案，正与井柏然口中所吐出的别无二致：“是啊，我只想和你上床。”

这句话无疑斩断了白敬亭的全部绮想，那像是一把锋利的刀，温存又轻柔地朝白敬亭砍来，但力量又是那样大，速度也是那样快，害得他全然来不及闪躲，直愣愣地坐在那里，遭受无情的痛击。他脑海中绘制的虚空楼阁陡然坍塌，原先五光十色富丽堂皇的拼贴装饰瞬间化作灰暗的碎片。那是一柄属于奥卡姆的剃刀，白敬亭想，正在剔除任何对井柏然毫无意义的东西，其中包括了他私人的、这瞬间之前极度张狂的、这瞬间之后却再也无所适从的情感。

白敬亭再度睁眼，井柏然已向他走来坐到床沿，他们身上各自蒸腾着不同来处的热，击打在一块儿的时候白敬亭好似看到了战后的硝烟。他没能让彼此的沉默连同沉默中井柏然凑上前来的动作持续太久，在井柏然的手指抚上他的脸颊之前，他格挡开对方送上门来的亲热召唤。他点了点头，他说“是啊”，虽然他自己都无法确认这是在认同什么，他说：“是啊。”

眼前人的神色因为他的举动而变得黯淡下来，井柏然微微偏着头挑起一边眉毛望着他，像极了一名亟待指导的求知者，忠诚地等候着白敬亭对其言行的解说。即便白敬亭再也不愿多看眼前的脸一眼，他还是伸手抓住了井柏然脑后湿漉漉的碎发，他的手被凉透的水沾湿，而井柏然被迫扬起的脸上面部表情则因疼痛变了样。

白敬亭揣测井柏然务必是要用脏话骂他的——就是那些他也务必如数奉还的脏话——他抢先一步开口：“可是我觉得腻了，这有意思吗？”他抢夺了井柏然持有的剃刀，恨不得当即将对方捅一个对穿，“我想换一个打炮的对象。”

这两句话险些让他气数用尽，可惜，井柏然早就懂得如何给他致命一击，他听到井柏然的笑声，不知是否混合了嘲讽和悲悯，他制辖着井柏然后脑的手也被对方扯下，残留的几根头发丝绕在指间。井柏然站起身背对着他给自己整理浴袍系上腰带，而他则浸淫在由天花板一侧射灯投下的井柏然的阴影里。当井柏然再次转身面向他，他接到了对方从地板拾起后投掷给他的牛仔裤，一条裤腿蒙在他的脸上，完全是他被猪油蒙了心、情欲迷了眼才会在最早的时候上了井柏然之套的现实写照。

“时间不早了。”井柏然拖着促狭的长音，“你现在行动还来得及找个新的炮，充实你的后半夜，白。”

有关那个场景的记忆，至此告一段落，再往后他是如何套上了衣服告别了井柏然进而逃离人间炼狱的过程，白敬亭的印象模糊。他只顾得上咒骂将他美好展望拳拳击碎的犯罪者，以及转而嘲笑起对廉价对象秉持如上想法的自己有多幼稚。

然而，在此不得不说明的则是：这些还并不是“井柏然罪大恶极”的全部线索。

白敬亭撑起上半身，光裸的后背贴合于床板，他浑身冷汗尚未褪去，此刻更像是密布于皮肤各处的胶水，天光亮起崭新的阳光照耀周身之前，他的身体僵硬，除去抬头望向头顶洞开的天窗外沉重的暗色云层、或是垂下视线瞪视身边的始作俑者之外，再也做不出其他动作。

此时，井柏然尚在酣睡，借着天窗透进来的户外光线，白敬亭堪堪能看清被方形的光圈在内的下半张脸。井柏然的下巴上泛出胡青，下嘴唇边缘的口子结了痂，上唇则干裂起皮，鼻尖鼻翼笼罩着隐约的红。这半张脸的状态称不上好，大概全都拜白敬亭所赐，显而易见的疲累或伤痕、隐去真相的喘息或哭声，诸如此类，井柏然红着眼睛在他身下讨饶的模样再度在白敬亭脑海中跳脱出来。这些是当他向井柏然宣布告退之前从未在他们的床事中见过的，是他珍重易碎品付诸力所能及温柔时赠送给井柏然的游刃有余，使得井柏然在过往的任何时刻、即便是被他侵入和占有的时刻，都显得风采翩翩矜贵迷人。

而自从他遭受到来自于井柏然与他自身的全面拒绝，他曾想过此后同井柏然井水不犯河水大路朝天各走一边，他去找他的真知良爱，井柏然继续戏弄与他无关的人间。但谁能想到井柏然并不让他好过，“不计前嫌”地继续着如常的联系、撩拨与邀请。这显然太过好笑，以致于白敬亭几乎在妄想中谋杀了井柏然却再次收到了来自于对方的问候之时，难以自持地笑出声来。

白敬亭还记得那条信息是怎么说的，井柏然问他回北京没有，井柏然在“见面吧”后面打了句号，井柏然说“带包烟来”。白敬亭对着那条信息、对着自己的手机，翻来覆去地检查，他想一定是哪里弄错了，他关机开机那条信息照旧洋洋得意地躺在聊天框里，就承接在两个月前他们关于邀约应约的对答之后。

见鬼，白敬亭没有回复那条信息，但是见鬼，他还是出现在了井柏然家门口，他当然没有带烟，他带去的是一腔怒气，他倒要问问该死的井柏然用这条该死的信息是想说什么该死的话。他急不可耐地按着井柏然的门铃，甚至想等房门一开就把手机劈头盖脸冲门里的人砸过去，就像那把剃刀一样，他要把井柏然再一次剔除他脱离感情罪犯后蒸蒸日上的生活。

房门开启，井柏然端着一只盛了红酒的高脚杯光鲜亮丽地出现，表情夸张到像是在演小品，井柏然说：“白敬亭，你还真来了。”说完把手中的酒杯递向白敬亭，“喝一杯？”井柏然的脸上飘着浅薄的笑意和红晕，收起笑后又露出了一副忧伤的样子，两只眼睛里水光盈盈，好似受了多大的怠慢和委屈，不等白敬亭有所动作便凑上前在他的嘴上印上了一个高温的吻。

高超的演技令白敬亭折服，他再次被引诱了，就像之前的每一次一样。他瞬时间以为面前的是一支支离破碎的、正在等待他粘贴拼补好好呵护的玻璃花朵，他胸腔里的愤怒转换成怜悯，他的布道者竟然在向他祈求施舍，因此他没有接那只酒杯，也没有像计划中那样扔出手机，甚至无法发出任何质问，他仅仅是捧住了面前人的脸。

激烈性事之后的贤者时间里，白敬亭才渐渐清醒过来，而井柏然正伏在他胸口喘气，他的五脏六腑承载着井柏然的吐息，又被那些温热的气体扭紧了，他竟然又和井柏然上了床，他竟然又做了这些井柏然“只想做的事”。这算什么？白敬亭问自己，他也问出了声，“这算什么”，他问井柏然。

“井柏然，你他妈说说看，这算什么？”他没有搁置过多愤恨的情绪在话语里，或者说，他根本不想得到答案，他迫切想要逃离正在向他袭来的答案。

“嗯？”井柏然支起自己翻了个身躺倒在他身边，“你说呢，白？”

接收到声音信息的刹那里，白敬亭其余的念头全都不翼而飞，只剩下原本被掩盖于其下难以彰显的一个，浓重的黑色粗体字烙印进他的意识：井柏然是个魔鬼。

“你过来一点。”身边的魔鬼如是说，“我想吻你。”

那之后，他们这种莫名其妙的关系仍未斩断，拖拖拉拉到了今天。

期间，白敬亭付诸过诸多尝试去了结自身与罪大恶极者之间的各类枢纽，他不厌其烦地向井柏然表明自己的试图得到解脱的情绪，也循环往复地从对方的眼神中解读出不知真伪的无奈和落寞，他一次又一次地愤怒、心软、纵欲和后悔，他感到有什么在折磨着他的神志；他不想恍然，却也醍醐，折磨着他的东西，由自井柏然，也由自他自己。

白敬亭在逐渐转亮的光线下抻了个懒腰，身边的井柏然似乎因为他的动作皱眉苏醒，他们的目光相对，井柏然的视线迷离，泪痣被裹在生理性的水雾中，却那样亮那样纯真，轻轻松松就将室内周游的旖旎气息一扫而空。井柏然看上去还是那朵玻璃花，但他是完好的、毫无瑕疵的，是白敬亭不辞辛苦周而复始地一点一点还原的玻璃花；玻璃花在光照下折射出璀璨炫目的色彩，完整的它无法伤人，完整的魔鬼却还是来自地狱。

“好困。”魔鬼的声音绵绵软软，飘进白敬亭耳廓，“你怎么醒了？”

“我做了一个梦。”白敬亭坦白。他是被这个梦吓醒的，梦中的一切尚且历历在目，积郁在他胸口使他不得动弹，“我梦到你下地狱了。”

他的说法换来井柏然反应片刻过后的一串笑声：“那你下地狱没有，白？”白敬亭刚要回答，又听到井柏然拉高了声调，“诶诶，我腿抽筋了，腰也好痛。”说着僵住了全身的动作，白敬亭立即直起身想要帮忙查看，他掀开被子，于是他们俩一同赤身裸体暴露在近来降温的冷空气中。井柏然对着他胯下看了一眼，便再度朗声笑起来，断断续续地念着：“白敬亭你真行。”

“晨勃是正常的生理反应。”白敬亭随口解释，又探手过去抓住了井柏然的两条小腿，“哪条腿抽筋？”随后看着井柏然用黏了创可贴的左脚点了点右腿，他皱了皱眉还是为对方按摩起了小腿肌肉。

“我之前不觉得——”井柏然缓慢地开口，“我是说，至少在认识你之前不觉得，我好像是个受虐狂。”

白敬亭转回头疑问地望向井柏然的脸，这时他才发觉井柏然的眼睛都有些肿，配合冒红的鼻尖，活脱脱一副被欺负惨了的模样。这让他想到，入睡之前他确实把井柏然欺负了透，他无从宣泄的怒意全都和汗水精液一齐交付到了井柏然身上，他发自肺腑地憎恨着搅乱了他全部理智的罪犯，他也不可自拔地享受着魔鬼供奉于他的高潮与快感。不知何时起，他突然有了一个发现，他发现那朵平日里罩在保护罩之下的玻璃花只有被他拢进怀抱里的时候，才最为完整，无论他拥抱的行径多么温柔抑或多么粗暴，玻璃花都不会破碎，而当他每次悔恨着说出类似于“我不想再继续了”、“我受够了”、“这样下去很无聊”这种话的时候，那朵被收进保护罩的玻璃制品就会凋零成一地的残渣碎片。这个意象相当不可思议，起初白敬亭认为这是由井柏然的演技造就，为此他都想要为对方窃取奥斯卡金人双手奉上，接着，他发现了破绽。

“我每次都不知道你是不是真的会来。”井柏然絮絮叨叨，“所以，我很感谢你每次都会来。”白敬亭听不出井柏然语气里蕴含了怎样的情绪，或许根本就没有情绪被融入其中，他只能听着井柏然继续说话：“我很希望你来，因为——因为你那次不是问我，而且我也回答你了，我只想和你上床。”

“井柏然。”白敬亭停下手中动作，“你真的会下地狱的。”他这样宣告。

井柏然会下地狱的，就像他梦到的那样。他做了一个不算好的梦，他梦到他从行李箱中翻出了一本从没见过的本子，梦中的意识告诉他那是本生死簿，而当他翻开查看，整本记录中只写着“井柏然”一个名字，名字旁边还附加了星号备注，翻到本子的末尾可以看到这一记号就代表了“地狱”。这个梦吓醒了他，他不知道梦境是否预示着什么，不，或许他知道。

这正是破绽所在。白敬亭已经发现了，他已经发现一段时间了。在他同井柏然有所交集的这段人生里，从他们的关系由同事、朋友滑向床伴、炮友开始，很长的日子里，白敬亭都认定自己遭受了蛊惑、捆绑和剥夺，他认定自己没有选择的余地，一步一步迈入井柏然所带领的歧途，井柏然总是高高在上地牵引着他，而他无论如何都无法将井柏然击落。直到他在理不尽的悔恨里无数次告别井柏然，又在耗不完的怨愤里对井柏然播撒施舍，他终于发现了一件事实。

井柏然罪大恶极，铁定是会下地狱的，就像他刚才梦到的那样，但不如说，井柏然早就落在地狱里了，落在白敬亭私人的、牢不可破的、只为其开垦的地狱里。

“那地狱是什么样儿的？你梦里有吗？”井柏然一边问他一边坐了起来，“我去倒杯水喝，你要不要？”

白敬亭没能说出任何回答，而井柏然也没有继续动作，和他一起坐在天窗下的一方清晨里。他听到井柏然叹了很长的一口气，接着是玻璃碎掉的声音：“白敬亭，你这次打算说什么话走人？现在就说，还是吃完早饭说？”

“可是，我想要和你接吻和你上床，也是罪行吗？”来自地狱的魔鬼持续着低语。

\- fin. -


End file.
